The Rise of Miraak
by Miraak Dragonblood
Summary: This is the story of what happens to a dragon priest that does not wish to serve the dragons any more. He must find a way to protect his kingdom of Solstheim and the person that he holds closest to his heart. Come along on his adventure to find the power he seeks to save the things he cares about. Please comment.
1. Chapter 1

The Rise of Miraak

By: Miraak Dragonblood

_He was once one of them, a dragon priest, he ruled here in their name, ruled over Solstheim, but he did not serve the dragons, he devoured them and like them he seeks to return. He was the first … Dragonborn _

The realm of Apocrypha, a place filled with nothing but knowledge and danger, otherwise known as my prison. My name is Miraak; I was banished to this place to serve my master after I lost everything in the mortal life. I lost my kingdom, my respect, my love, and my power. The only being that I have for company here is my master hermaeus mora. I can complain thought because he was the one that spared my life by bring me to this place. I walk through the many hallways made up of endless black books. The knowledge in the books could range from a cooking recipe to the key for immortal life. I let out a long breath as I picked up a random book off of the ground. I found a bench and started to read. The book intrigued me, I described how the dedric princes received there immortality. Each prince was created using a black dedra heart, compared to the normal red ones. I put the book down and got up, that knowledge does me a lot of good now. Considering there were not dedra around here and the chases for stumbling across one in this place were none. I gave a short bark of humourless laughter and kept walking. I needed to find a way out of this place and back to the mortal world. I need to regain my power so I can regain and free my kingdom of Solstheim from the dragons. That was my land to rule and they think that because I did not want to serve them any longer they can take that away from me. Then they send another priest to take my place. That is my kingdom and I will not see it in the hands of someone else.

I continued walking until I hit a dead end. Sitting up against the wall was a pedestal with a massive black book on it. This book felt different than the others, this one radiated power. I carefully opened the books and immediately black tentacles shot out and wrapped around my neck and chest, pulling me into the book. I saw nothing but darkness, but then the voice of my master sounded from all around me. My servant, he said, I have seen fit to allow you to change your fate. I am sending you back to the time were you still served the dragons. Use the knowledge from your past experiences with them and the knowledge that you have learned in my realm to accomplish what your heart desires over all. Use this to gain the power you seek to save the one you love. Go now and remember that knowledge and memory are the keys to achieving what you seek. I wish you luck with your up and coming journey, and with that the darkness around me seamed to fade as lines of colour come rushing by. I felt a flash of nausea and a spike of pain. When I opened my eyes again, I found myself kneeling in front of a large stone platform with six reptilian eyes watching me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Let me what you think. Where should i go with this, what to add, what to fix. I would like your comments.**

**Thank You, Miraak**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I can't believe that I am actually back here, I thought. I remember this day every clearly. This was the day that I openly defied the dragons and all of my problems stemmed from then. But this time around I'm going to play things a bit differently. Instead of openly defying them in going to work behind their back and by the time they realize what is going on those fools will be too late to do anything about it.

I looked at the dragon standing in the middle of the three. Alduin, I thought, the coward did not even bother showing up when the dragons destroyed my kingdom and tried to kill me, he just sent his minions to take care of his dirty work and he takes all of the glory. He has not right to rule, just because he is the oldest does not mean he is the strongest. I will make quick work of him, when his time comes. The dragon on his right was one that I hated above all others. Paarthurnax, the one that lead the attack against me and killed the one I held closest to my heart. I will make sure that he suffers, like the way I suffered every moment in the accrued realm of Apocrypha. The third was a serpentine dragon, I can vaguely recall seeing this dragon, but I could not place a name to it. I shook off the feeling and remembered were I was, and what I was supposed to be doing.

I looked behind me at the other beings in the room. My fellow dragon priests knelt with their heads facing down in a sign of respect. I rolled my eyes under my mask, if they actually thought that dragons were gods, they are bigger fools than I thought. Miraak, Alduin rumbled, seeing as you are the strongest and most trusted of our servants, were have seen fit to place a very special object into your care. I had to bit my tongue to keep from snickering at that comment, if only they knew what was to come. The serpentine dragon rotated it neck to grab something behind it. When the neck rotated again it held something in its mouth and it dropped a black oval stone right in front of me. I looked up at the dragons. That is one of the last dragon eggs in existence. You will bring it with you back to Solstheim we need to populate your island with dragons. I frowned, I did not want more dragons to deal with, but then an idea hit me. What if I get this new dragon to serve me, and that might bring others to my cause. A grin spread across my lips, I am a genius. Leave us, Alduin said, we have some pivot things to discuss. All of the priests bowed and left the room. I picked up the egg and left the chamber. I walked thought the maze of corridors until I came into the open air. I took a deep breath and made my way down the many steps to the river. I boarded a boat to the cost and went across the ocean. I let out a long breath of contempt when I finally saw my old kingdom again. When I disembarked the boat all of my subjects were kneeling in the sides of the roads as I pasted. I smiled this is how things are supposed to be. I walked all the way to my temple and went right to the study to try and find anything I could on the black dedra heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

**Thank you for you comments and reviews. Sorry i did not update sooner but i was occupied with playing through skyrim again. I am almost to the part were i fight myself. :/**

**Thanks Again, Miraak Dragonblood**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Three days, that's how long I spent searching through that mess of a room I call my library. Three days wasted, I found nothing not even a hint to where the black heart could possibly be. I let out a long breath as I slunk back down into a chair. For a while I watched how the light reflected off of the dragon egg, I was bought out of my thoughts when there was a knock at the door. The door opened at the shuffling of feet could be heard between the rows of books. I thought I said that I did not want to be disturbed, I called out. My lord, one of the servant girls said, it has been three days, you must eat. Who are you to tell me what I have to do, I said, not please leave I have some things to attend to. She placed a tray on one of the tables, bowed and then left the room. When I saw the food my stomach growled, I rolled my eyes but got up and ate the food anyway.

I walked over to a different table where a complete map of Solstheim laid spread out. However this was no ordinary map, these were designs for the new fortifications that I am going to add. Unlike last time where I sat helpless as the dragons razed my island, I will have a way of protecting and fighting back. Construction on the fortifications will being in a matter of weeks, and the ballistic missile batteries are being shipped over from Hammerfell at this very moment. This island will become the most powerful fortress the world has ever seen and the dragons are still none the wiser. Catapults will be set up along inside of the wall and where will be archers stationed all along the wall and all hours of the day. Nothing will be able to set foot on this island with my permission.

I pushed open the heavy oak doors of the study; the torch lit hallway on the other side was empty. I walked down the hall until I came to two large steel doors. I pushed them open as got my first fresh breath of air in more than three days. Before me spread out the city of Raven Rock. I watched people mover around in the streets, the ships coming in and out of the harbour; I looked to my right and saw the massive volcano in the untamed land of Marrowind. From what I understand Marrowind is rich with precious metals and gems, however you have to deal with the harsh landscape, and the beings living there as just as harsh and unforgiving. I smiled under my mask. It will be the first region that I take over. Without the influence of the dragons it should be a quite easy and the materials that will be harvested there will help fund that up and coming war. I took one last look at the setting sun and walked back inside, the doors behind me closing with a dull thump. I decided that is was getting late so I went to my chambers and got ready to go to sleep.

I awoke in the middle of the night to a loud cracking sound. I bolted out of bed with lighting already conjured in my hand. I looked around the room, but saw nothing. I looked in the corner as saw the dragon egg was shaking. I approached it as saw multiple cracks running down its entire length. The longer I watched the more cracks appeared. I kept watching and waiting for something else to happen to it, when the egg exploded sending bits of shell in all directions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sorry for the long break in between chapters. I was working on other things, and i had a major chase of writes block. But i know were i am going to go with this story and i hope you all like what is to come. In other news i beat the main quest in skyrim dragonborn. I am not sure how to feel after killing myself, but i am happy that i got my robes back. **

**Thank you**

**Miraak Dragonblood **


End file.
